Red Apples
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: He could never tell the difference between red apples and green apples.... LitaCena oneshot fluffy ficlet.


Title: Red Apples (1/1)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

Rating: PG13

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Pairing: Lita/Cena.

Spoilers: None.

Notes: I have no idea where this came from, it's just something short, sweet and fluffy that my John and Lita muses insisted I write to make up for all the angst I've given them lately.

Summery: He could never tell any difference between red apples and green apples…

* * *

"Sweetie, are you sure it has to be the red ones? Aren't the green ones exactly the same?" John Cena asked his extremely pregnant wife.

"Yes John, it has to be the red apples, they taste better than the green ones…the baby doesn't like the green ones" Lita pouted.

John smiled, he could never say no to her when she looked at him like that with those big hazel eyes. He actually blamed his inability to say no to those big hazel eyes for her current condition.

"That's one fussy kid we've got in there ya know…" he grinned and kissed his wife's large bump.

"That's cause he takes after his daddy" Lita giggled.

"Oh so it's a boy today huh? Yesterday you were convinced we're having a girl…"

"Well I was talking to Dawn and Steph earlier and Dawn says that since I'm carrying most of my baby weight around my ass that I'm having a boy cause that's what happened with her"

"So you think that a fat ass means you're having a boy? Not that I think you have a fat ass sweetie cause your ass is perfect" John said quickly when he saw the hurt look on his wife's face.

"I'm just saying that's what happened to Dawn so we're probably having a boy…now go get my apples…"

"What my baby wants my baby gets…"

John kissed the redhead and hurried out of the door. He hopped into his car and crossed his fingers as he started the engine, it was the middle of winter and there was always a 50/50 chance that it wouldn't start. Luckily it started this time; the last thing he wanted was to go back in that house without red apples. He loved his wife more than anything on the planet but her pregnancy hormones were murder on him.

He drove as quickly as he dared to the store; the roads were still a little icy after the last snow storm. John pulled up outside the store and pulled his jacket tightly around himself before getting out of the car.

He scanned the aisles in front of him, hoping they'd have the much wanted red apples. He'd do anything Lita if it made her happy because no matter what he did for her it would be nothing compared to what she was doing for him.

It had surprised both of them when the redhead had fallen pregnant. They hadn't been planning it; they hadn't even talked about having kids. They'd only been married 4 months when Lita called him early one Monday morning and told him he was going to be a dad. He'd almost fainted, the only thing that stopped him was the thought that Orton would probably shave his eye brows off while he was unconscious.

He was definitely looking forward to having the munchkin around, and he knew Lita would be happy just to be able to see her own feet again.

John almost jumped for joy when he saw red apples at the end of one aisle. Personally he couldn't tell the difference between the red and green other than the colours but if it was going to keep Lita happy, even for 5 minutes then it was worth the trouble.

He jumped back into the car with 6 apples in a bag and drove back home to Lita.

"Li, where are ya babe?"

"I'm upstairs in the baby's room."

John bounced upstairs to the room they'd decorated for the baby.

"John…I've been thinking…I don't like this wallpaper anymore…"

"Li, honey we've already changed the wallpaper 3 times…maybe you should sleep on it before you decide to change it again…"

The redhead looked thoughtful for a second.

"I guess…did you get my apples?"

"Right here sweetie…" he handed her the bag of apples.

The redhead had a look in her eyes, it was the same look John had seen countless times in the past few months, including earlier tonight, it was the look that said she wanted something.

"John…the baby wants ice cream…"

John laughed.

"I'll be right back babe…"

"Oh and John…"

"What?"

"I love you" the redhead giggled.

* * *

ok i know its short and pointless but i've been putting my poor john and lita muses through so much lately that they needed something sweet and fluffy...i was begining to worry that my muses were planning a revolt against me lol hopefully this will keep them happy for a while. please reveiw hunnies :) 


End file.
